


Obliviate

by Felixir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixir/pseuds/Felixir
Summary: When Gilderoy Lockhart was a Hogwarts student many bad things happened, only nobody remembered them. Nobody but himself and me.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Obliviate

When Gilderoy was a Hogwarts student he was an unremarkable child. He did not excel at anything and lived in every other student’s shadow. He grew bitter of hearing stories of wizards who were better than he was, of people he wanted to copy but could not hope to equal.  
That is probably why, when he was first introduced to the obliviate spell, it resonated with him. For him to be forgotten, and an illusion of him to be remembered. He imagined a world where everyone forgot his mediocrity and remembered his fabrications.  
After practicing by himself for years, during his fifth year at Hogwarts, he tried to use the spell for real. It started off innocently enough: make the annoying Hufflepuff forget she had potions after lunch, make the teacher forget to ask for an assignment. This allowed him to test the limits of this magic: if any evidence remained, then the spell would dissipate. If someone reminded the teacher about the assignment, or she read her notes for the class, or the Hufflepuff read her timetable she would remember. His second part of the plan could be put into motion: creating new truths.  
Around school new stories started cropping up, this average boy who suddenly started doing interesting things. “Remember when he scared off the centaurs that night? Oh, you must not have been there.”, “Remember how he saved my life last week?” It was only one person who saw him every time, but still, Gilderoy was being noticed for the first time in his life. He was finally happy and became the school mascot.

You believed that? No, no, no. It doesn’t stop there. Gilderoy Lockhart’s sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts were dark years. And nobody remembers them. No one but me.

During Lockhart’s sixth year he had become popular. Everyone had a different reason to like him, and strangely nobody had any reason to dislike him. The attention got to his head, as it would with any attention whoring teenager, and he became arrogant. Until Maisie Johnson rejected him. She was a prefect of Ravenclaw house, a fifth year who was quite popular. She had long dark hair which curled down to the middle of her back, bright green eyes, a round face which always bore a smile. But that smile disappeared when she rejected Gilderoy. He took it worse than most.

That night, he planned his revenge.

Maisie Johnson was walking back to her dorm along the seventh floor hallway when she was suddenly pulled into the wall, at least she could’ve sworn it had been a wall just a few seconds earlier. Instead she was pulled into a room before she had a chance to scream. The door closed and barred itself behind her. Someone clamped their hand over her mouth and she bit down hard onto a finger. She heard a boy yelp in pain. She tasted blood in her mouth and felt liquid dripping down her chin. The boy didn’t let go of her. He whispered a word and she felt her eyelids droop over her pupils. She gave one last struggle and fell to the floor.

When she woke she could finally see where she was. It was a large circular room with brass rings set into the walls. Three torches dimly lit the room, in the center of which was a large cage that could have fit an elephant inside it. Instead of an elephant were leather straps, different lengths of rope attached to the bars. By the entrance she saw her clothes piled up haphazardly next to a chair, and on that chair sat Gilderoy Lockhart, staring at her with a grin on his face.  
Finally reality set in and she tugged at her bonds. The rings clinked against the cold stone, but she was not any freer. Her top half was at a forty five degree with the wall, against which rested her lower half. Her chest was extended towards the center of the room, her perky breasts pointed outwards. Her ass and legs rested against the stone, she could hardly feel them. How long had she been there? She could not tell. Cold sweat started making its way itchily down her body, tracing lines down her curves, her wide haunches, her thin waist, some drops made their way down from her armpit to the tip of her breasts, from where they fell to the ground, with a slow, rhythmic drip.  
Eventually Gilderoy got up from his chair and got closer to her. He had a strange glint in his eye. Maisie Couldn’t decide if she was more surprised or terrified. This boy was a good guy, everyone liked him, he had done so many great things when he had gotten past his awkwardness. She was confused.

“You should have said yes”, said Lockhart with a trembling voice. “None of this would be happening if you had said yes. Not that it matters anyway, nothing is happening, except for me. Tomorrow you’ll wake up, and nothing will have happened to you.”  
“What are you talking about, Lockhart? Get me down!” Maisie replied, her voice gaining in strength as she talked.  
“It really doesn’t matter now Maisie. Now, I have you. I get to play with you, use you, hurt you, fuck you.” he said, a smile widening accross his face, which was starting to mature into quite a handsome one.

  
Maisie knew there was no use in talking, so she thought, her mind racing. Where was her wand? Surely someone noticed she was missing? Her breath got faster, her heartbeat quickened. She was looking around the room when a sharp pain on her right thigh made her scream. The boy was ecstatic, brandishing his whip that Maisie noticed now for the first time with her eyes, second time overall.  
Lockhart pulled a lever Maisie hadn’t been able to see before in the dim light, and she was lowered to the ground onto her knees, her arms extended behind her still, her face close to the ground. She was relieved she could feel her butt and the back of her thighs again, now that they were apart from the wall. She tried to get up, and managed to stand straight on her knees, until Gilderoy smacked her hard on the left cheek, making her fall to the floor. The ground was as cold as the wall she noted drily, as tears welled up in her eyes. Why? Why was this happening? Lockhart pulled her back up to her knees and slapped her again, one, two, three times, laughing louder with each strike. Maisie’s tears were spread across her face as she stood straight, naked and confused at the hate she was feeling in Gilderoy’s blows.

  
But she was piecing things together. This seemed to be the perfect torture chamber, and there were none of those at Hogwarts. The fact that Gilderoy seemed able to control it meant it could possibly be the room of requirement, if it was in fact real. If the legend was to be believed then she had no hope of escape. If Gilderoy had wanted a torture chamber then that was what the room became. She knew she was stuck with him, naked, alone, vulnerable. There was very little she could do, but she would at least try to ruin the experience for him as much as possible. It didn’t matter what he did to her, she would fight back, not to reduce harm done to her, but to reduce pleasure brought to him. He wouldn’t win.  
They were now both aware of what was happening, and the duel started. When Gilderoy hit her, she did not wince, she looked him in the eye, unphased. When he took off his clothes, his erect penis centimeters away from her open mouth, from which saliva was dripping out after the abuse she received. She wanted to bite it off, but the room gave Lockhart a mouth gag, and he inserted it into her mouth despite her fruitless attempts to stop him.  
Her eyes were open as he put his hands on both sides of her head and pushed his penis inside her mouth, fighting her tongue on the way. Maisie gagged and splurted saliva onto the ground. Lockhart started moving his hips and Maisie’s head back and forth. She thought she was going to die. Lockhart’s dick blocked her airways each time it went in and he barely let her breathe in or out before he pushed himself back in. Maisie could not stop the tears then, her eyes were red and pleading for Gilderoy to stop. But he smiled, and used her. She was his toy to use after all. After what seemed to her like hours, Lockhart pulled out, and Maisie finally could breathe. She slumped forward, elbows against the ground, gagged and wretched and coughed, saliva and bile covered the front of her body and Gilderoy’s penis. She was silently glad he had not cum in her throat. He took off the mouth ring and she continued to cough. Then he surprised her with a kiss. A gentle, delicate kiss on the lips which felt so out of place in his palace of pain.

  
As she recovered she lost track of the boy, until she was suddenly flipped over, staring at the ceiling, her legs uncomfortably spread apart by the straps holding her. And then something was inside her ass. Thin, cold, bendy, magical… Her wand! This nearly broke her. Her trusted magical instrument being used to cause her pain and sadness, she could not believe it. But there it was, inside her anus, nine inches of birchwood, a unicorn hair, being pushed deeper and deeper inside her. She gasped as the wand poked her painfully on the inside, and Gilderoy moved it in and out. Then something else went inside her vagina, she guessed it was Gilderoy’s wand. He played with both of them, and then whispered “Expelliarmus!”. The wand in her tight asshole flew out painfully quickly, the clattering echoing across the room, the sound adding itself to Lockhart’s hysteria.  
Maisie cried again, she could not control herself. She felt utterly powerless. She had thought she could contend with him, but he had the upper hand in this. She could not move freely, and he had a room which would assist him with everything he wanted.  
Maisie felt Gilderoy’s hands rubbing her vagina and anus with oil, sometimes a finger slipped in, and she tried not to react but she winced. Gilderoy got up and stood over her, looking down at his victim, and feeling no remorse, only joy that it was working out as planned. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it while he thought of his next game. He sat down on Maisie’s stomach, making it hard for her to breathe and played with her tits with his other hand.

  
“Is there anything you want me to do you? I assume this is the first time for you.” he asked her.  
Maisie thought about her boyfriend and how their first time had been difficult. She hadn’t enjoyed it much and he had cum over her face by accident, some had gotten in her eye and she had been in pain for a while afterwards. She had some things she wanted to try, she had heard stories, but this was not the time.  
“I want you to let me go.” she answered, her voice surprisingly steady.  
“That’s what I thought.” answered her captor, “I guess I’ll keep doing what I want then.”

  
Just like that it started again, after two minutes of respite she was being manhandled again, whipped across her buttcheeks, smacked across the face, scratched along her back. Tears never stopped rolling down her face but she didn’t cry out once.  
Gilderoy decided it was time he got a taste of some pussy, and he ate her out, licking her labia, her asshole, and he accidentally found her clit a few times. Maisie struggled to not compare how much better this felt than the pain that had preceded it had. But she couldn't forget who was doing it to her and she was disgusted at the idea of his tongue slipping in and out of her pussy.  
When Gilderoy had eaten his fill, he got up and Maisie saw his face covered in his own spit and her secretions. He positioned Maisie on her hand and knees, and she knew what was coming. She closed her eyes as she was penetrated by her rapist. It was painful, not as much as her first time, but it definitely hurt. Gilderoy thought it was amazing. The glee on his face as he realized he was fucking a girl. And not just any girl. Maisie Johnson, pretty, nice, adorable Maisie Johnson. He came after a minute, but his erection did not abate itself. He pulled out of Maisie, cum dripping from his dick.  
Suddenly Maisie was pulled by her chains and positioned with her head resting on the ground and her knees by her head, with her vagina just above her face. It was extremely uncomfortable. As she struggled to try to get into a better position, she flexed her abs and pushed some semen back up her vagina, causing it to drip down onto her face. A long tendril of translucent fluid stretching from her short and tidy pubic hairs to her lips. She couldn’t move. Lockhart then put the mouth gag back on her face and fucked her face against the hard floor. Again, Maisie thought she was going to die with a dick in her mouth. The position she was in and the throbbing penis in her throat was a horrible combination. Her vagina dripped cum down onto Lockhart’s ass, her legs rested on his back and the bile and saliva building up in her throat were threatening to drown her. As she coughed some of it evacuated her mouth through her nose. Her face was a mess. Snot, bile, saliva, precum and tears were everywhere, spread around each time Gilderoy’s hairy pubic region smashed into her face.  
After a few death defying minutes Gilderoy came again, this time in Maisie’s throat. As he pulled out she spluttered, cum shooting out of her nostrils and dripping down the side of her mouth. She swallowed for the first time in a while and was disgusted, but she preferred that to drowning. Gilderoy looked at her, and relaxed her chains. Maisie lay on the floor, not moving for a couple of minutes, except for some convulsions.

Gilderoy smiled.  
It had been a good night. The first of many.


End file.
